Do I Really Love My Brother?
by JefferyLooper
Summary: Takes place right after Seven Seas High. There is a misunderstanding between Zack and Cody. Zack needs to prove something to Cody. Something needs to be done to mend this brotherhood.


**Do I Really Love My Brother?**

_**I finally have time to do this story since the semester's over. It's my second short story and I still need your reviews!**_

_**I kinda did a prequel back then and this is like a sequel to the series. I hope you enjoy this brotherly stuff which I enjoy writing very much.**_

_**Your valuable comments will help me improve ****so please short or long, give me some feedback!**_

* * *

><p>Zachary Martin was lying on his third-foot bed staring blankly at the ceiling with his barely opened eyes. The occasional light that managed to slip through the hanging curtains from time to time squeezed into his soulless and sleepy eyes, but he didn't care. He just wasn't concerned about anything anymore.<p>

He wanted rest. He needed it because it was his only means to at least try to flee the reality, to try to escape from the life he lived in, even he knew so well those attempts would all be futile. He hadn't left this room for three whole days, and whenever he hadn't been eating, he was lying still on his bed with the blanket pulled over his head. It was times like this he enjoyed that darkness so much. This dark and desperate emptiness had become his best friend for the past weeks. It was only solitude that he found in his disoriented and bleak future, and perhaps it was exactly what he needed.

His body was stiff. He hadn't even shifted his body or moved his head for some time now. He yawned, kicked his blanket onto the floor, and rolled over to relax himself a little. It was that moment when he noticed the something on the bookshelf he was facing now. It was that moment when he knew he shouldn't have made the move to turn over.

Above the bed on the bookshelf only two things were standing. The first one was a digital clock, displaying 4 digits: 13:00. Right next to it sat a brownish-red photo frame, and the words written clearly: SSH.

SSH. Seven Seas High. It was the best memory in Zack's life, and yet it was precisely the part of his life that he had been striving so hard to forget.

All the great moments. Being kidnapped and locked in a prison in a deserted island. Dating a girl whose father was a dean of Harvard. Fighting ninja assassins in Japan. Meeting Maya, notwithstanding the heart-break.

All the faces. Bailey, the farm girl. Woody, the fart-horn that became his good friend. London, the selfish girl with a kind heart. Marcus, the roommate that he never expected. And then there was Cody, but he didn't want to go there.

Cody Martin. His one and only twin brother that he loved so much. And his one and only brother that hated him so much. He brought this all on himself. From the moment they were admitted into the school, the moment that he decided sharing a room with his brother was too bad of an idea so he approached Moseby and had himself assigned to another room. It was from that moment his light thought of wanting to stop being so close to his brother began snowballing to what he was worrying about now, but it was his choice. All the choices he'd made along the way, they were all his own.

It wasn't like he didn't have a choice when he played all those pranks on him, embarrassing himself in front of almost everybody on the ship. He always used to think he played pranks on his brother because he loved him, because he thought he was special. But Cody didn't think that way. Perhaps when it all started he did, but time after time he started to think it was all a lie. He started to question inside his head, and more than once he doubted whether the love that Zack mentioned actually existed. But he always ended up forgiving his brother.

Zack never apologized. His pranks on his twin had soon become a habit, and he wasn't even aware of the fact that his pranks did hurt his brother's feelings. That was the worst part. Though he always said that he loved his brother very much, he never showed it in any way for his other half to know. It was until recently that he had come up with the inevitable question: Do I really love my brother?

Cody was the always the one who would forgive Zack, and the one that would speak to him again after something happened. Not this time. It had been weeks. Nothing from Cody. It was the reason why Zack was where he was now, in the Boston Tipton, in the suite that his family shared, the suite that he and Cody shared. But it was all history, because he was gone.

What he gained in his years on the boat were a few good friends, some life lessons and his first committed relationship, and the fact that he was gone. Cody Martin was gone, and it was because of what he did. And he had to let go of all those beautiful memories because they all reminded him of something that was no longer here beside him, something that he cherished so much that he was willing to forget the best times of his life just to avoid the pain he got when he thought of this loss.

* * *

><p>It was the day of graduation. The two brothers just got off the boat and were headed for the Yankees game. Woody would be joining them later.<p>

"Cool huh? Graduation finally," said Zack.

"Yeah. I wonder where Moseby will go," said Cody.

"Don't worry, buddy. We'll track him down." said Zack, a grin forming on his face.

Soon they would turn eighteen, but they indeed didn't mind playing more pranks on their beloved hotel manager who watched him grow up, from the Tipton hotel to the SS Tipton.

Cody couldn't help but smile a bit when he remembered the last prank, which was probably the best prank in the history of pranks. Everyone helped. London, Bailey, Woody, and himself. They began by relaxing Moseby and making him half-asleep, then he was knocked out, tied to his chair and sent floating on the sky with the help of a huge balloon.

"What's so funny?" asked Zack, noticing the smile on Cody's face.

"Oh. Nothing. Just thinking about your last prank on Moseby. I'm sure everyone will remember it their whole life. That was just..."

"Epic!" Zack cut him off.

"I hope you don't do those again, or you'll end up in prison," said Cody.

Zack laughed. "What you've always wanted since we were little."

"I've never wanted it to happen. I just know there's a high possibility that will happen if you decide to keep playing pranks on people," said Cody with a serious look.

"You've saving for my bail money, right?" Zack said, trying to tease his brother by putting on a equally serious look. Cody shrugged.

Carey and Kurt were waiting next to the taxi station. They would get to the stadium first and look for something to eat. Both of them hugged their parents and they got on one of the cabs. It had been a long time since the four of them spent time together as a complete family. The last time they got together as a family was when the boys turned sixteen.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, but we do not have the authority to do what you require. And it is also not our policy."<p>

Cody Martin was frustrated, but he knew this was his last chance to fight for his future. He had to grasp this chance right here and right now. Boston University had accepted him but he hadn't paid the fees yet. He had to follow his dream, to follow his heart, the way he told Bailey to when she was deciding whether to leave the ship. Yale was his dream, and this was his last chance before the deadline came for him to pay the tuition fees and get enrolled in BU.

"Then could I please speak to someone that has the authority to reveal to me the reason why I was rejected?" Cody said forcefully but politely.

"There is no one here right now you can speak to. Perhaps you should return next Monday. You know, it's Friday afternoon, most faculty members have already left," The counter girl replied with affection. Cody could see in her eyes that she truly wanted to assist him, but there was apparently nothing she could do right now. He decided he would do what she said. He would return next Monday to confront whoever he might meet. He would be ready by then.

He left the office without saying a word. He passed by a lot Yale students, and he could also spot freshmen exploring around. It was the happiness in their eyes that made him wanted to cry right there, not in his heart, but to cry out loud. He would cry for all his efforts over the years having been in vain. He would cry because no one was there next to him supporting him, no one giving him a shoulder he could use right now.

Carey was away on a trip in Canada and Kurt was on his tour with his band. Cody was happy seeing their careers going on the right track, but the fact that they were not there to stand behind him just hurt him so much. And then there was Zack, his twin brother who he thought didn't care. It was painful being rejected by Yale, but it harmed him more to witness the breaking of him and Zack's bond, and it definitely was hard to go back to day it happened, the day when he confirmed a viewpoint. His viewpoint. The viewpoint telling him that Zack didn't love him. He didn't care.

* * *

><p>The stadium was fully filled and the cheering was satisfying on every level. Cody could finally enjoy himself and get carried away by the game that was about to start, and more importantly, he could forget about Yale. Though he pretended he was okay through the graduation speech and the goodbyes, the rejection of Yale came back to haunt him right after he got on the cab. He finally had time to really think things through then, and it was that time when those thoughts flooded into his brain. All the hard work gone to waste. All the shattered dreams. It wasn't easy, though very soon he fell asleep overcome by tiredness.<p>

People were arriving. Some were taking photos, making memories. This was one of the biggest games of the season. Some were seated waiting eagerly for the heat to begin. Others were eating all sorts of food. French fries, hamburgers, hotdogs. He wasn't hungry. Cody and his family just had lunch in a Chinese restaurant nearby. The beef and the soup were great and they'd eaten so much that they couldn't take in any more snacks. They were holding cans of coke they bought from the vending machine outside.

Zack was sitting next to Cody. Carey and Kurt were back a few rolls. They couldn't purchase four seats in one row, so they decided on two on a row and three on another, which would mean Carey and Kurt on the higher row and Zack, Cody and Woody on the lower one.

Woody hadn't arrived, so it was just the twins right now. They were both excited about the game that would soon be in action. Cody recalled the memories of one of the first games he had been to. Him, Zack and their mother, and that time he couldn't catch the ball. Another time Moseby caught the ball for him, but immediately became the public enemy because he helped the other team win.

His life might be in turmoil now with the Yale rejection and his separation with Bailey, but he knew he was lucky to have a good childhood and fruitful teenage times. The three years in the hotel and the three years on the boat were the best parts of his life, and every time he was down, he would remember those times.

"Thinking about your nerdy math problems, dorko?" Zack said all of a sudden, ending Cody's thoughts.

"Very funny. At least I'm still the smart one," Cody shot him back.

"Really? I thought smart people went to Yale," Zack said. The moment he said those words he knew he had hit where Cody hurt most, but those said words couldn't be taken back.

Cody didn't respond first, the smile gone from his face. After a few seconds, he finally spoke up. "You know. It's awkward sitting next to someone I don't want to speak to."

It was Zack's turn to be silent, but Cody continued, "Woody told me how you told almost everyone about Yale rejecting me. I'm just glad I don't have to be with you anymore after this game. I can then have my life without someone trying ruin it all the time."

Zack's eyebrows rose. He never thought Cody would be happy to be without his company, because deep inside he knew he needed Cody himself.

Cody continued, "I know you never care. I know you're playing pranks on me because you want to, not because you care. You know it too yourself, so stop lying about caring 'bout me and such. I thought you only ruined my internship with Yale because you were afraid. But I know now. You wanted the car so much and because I didn't agree to giving it to you, you started scheming to end my internship. Just like this time. You're telling everyone about the rejection to embarrass me, like you've always done. I've got to admit, I thought you cared when you told me not to worry and go to the graduation ceremony. But no. That was just your first move. After I was out there, you started telling people about me. When I was giving my speech, people were laughing. Now I know why. I don't know how you did it but you did. You made people laugh by telling me I was rejected by Yale."

"Cody, stop. That wasn't how I..." Zack said.

Cody interrupted, "that was exactly how you felt. It has been this way since the very beginning. I thought we finally came to understand each other in the Gemini Project but who was I kidding? I've known all along. Always. You don't care. You just don't. You laughed at all my girlfriends. You had to get in the way every time I tried to impress a girl. You only came to get me after me and Bailey's breakup because you wanted that stupid book report done. I knew that. I just didn't say it because I thought a part of you did care."

"I did," Zack said sincerely.

"No, you don't. It's an act, don't you see? Ask yourself a question. Stealing girlfriends, endless pranks, always not there when I need you, ruining my life to get something you want. Is that what a brother, what a twin does to another? You know what? I take back what I said in the Gemini Project about us not being brothers. I accept that we're brothers, because we are. But we won't be in each other's life very soon. If I have so much you hate then I will save you the trouble. You don't have to play pranks on me or embarrass me anymore, because I'll be gone. That's what you want, right? I'm glad too."

Zack didn't know what to know say, because most of what Cody said was true, only the fact that Zack didn't love him wasn't. But he knew he couldn't blame him for how he felt, for it was the consequence of his actions.

An exciting game had turned into a silence contest. Woody was probably the most innocent victim. It might be his last time to have fun with the twins, then he would have to go home. Few words were said and the game ended in silence. People were screaming all over but it wasn't their world.

* * *

><p>Zachary Martin knew he had to do something, because he was aware that this problem wouldn't solve itself. He reached for his cell.<p>

13 messages. At least someone cared. He scrolled through them one by one and was happy to see his friends did care. London was in London and would soon return to the Boston Tipton. Bailey had been busy getting ready for Yale. Marcus was doing well in his new Broadway show. Woody got accepted into a university back in Cleveland. But one thing disappointed him. The missing name of "Little Brother" on the call-list.

The last message from Woody also worried him. It was about Cody. He said Cody was going to Yale and fighting for his place, and he hadn't been successful.

Zack just had an idea, and he knew it was his last chance to prove something to the most important person in his life.

The next morning he stepped off an airplane and arrived at Connecticut. He wasn't familiar with New Haven but he soon arrived at Yale without any problems. It was Sunday.

This was the last chance for Cody to fight for his Yale dream and Zack knew that this was also his last chance to prove something to Cody. He had to help Cody get into Yale. He had no plan and he obviously had no power over such a decision but he would try everything.

He wouldn't approach Cody directly because it certainly wasn't a smart move. He needed to prove to Cody first he cared. It was the first time in years that he thought about this very problem of brotherhood seriously. He knew he cared and loved his brother but he never found the right times to show it. In fact, what he showed was quite the opposite. In many people's eyes, Cody was the nerdy and girly brother that was the subject of Zack's resentment.

But this time he would do it right, and he would not try anything stupid. He would be dealing with this the direct way. He would contact the office and talk with the person in charge. That wouldn't be too difficult. The harder part would be convincing him to change his mind. Almost the impossible part. Perhaps it would be better if he knew the reason for rejection, but he didn't. He would have something to say no matter what the reason was, because academically Cody was the perfect student. There was not excuse not to accept his application.

He stayed in a motel called the Little Oaks. There was no air conditioning but it was cheap enough for him to afford. He didn't sleep at all. He sat on his bed and waited for Monday, remembering the times he had in the Tipton, and on the SS Tipton. He thought of all of his good friends. London, Bailey, Woody, Marcus, Allison, even Maya, but most of all he thought about his twin, his baby brother. He was older only by fifteen minutes but he still considered Cody to be his little brother. He knew he had to take care of him.

He also called Woody. He told him about him and Cody. Woody listened and gave him much useful advice. He just couldn't keep everything bottled inside any longer. He had to share this with someone, and clearly he couldn't share it with Cody, so he thought of Woody. Zack was surprised at how good a listener Woody could be. He didn't plan on getting into the tiny details but he ended up telling Woody every single thing, but Woody just listened patiently, giving short and caring responses and offering practical suggestions from time to time. It didn't help him go to sleep but it did more than making him feel better. It gave him motivation, which was the sole thing he needed most right now.

By the time he hung up the phone, he was energized for the task ahead of him. This was a task that he hadn't done in years, and he was ready to do it now. He just hoped that it wouldn't be too late for his brother to realize it.

* * *

><p>The alarm started ringing. Zachary Martin didn't need it. He was already awake. He sent Woody a last message before he left for Yale and his friend wished him good luck. He did the same.<p>

The bus ride was uneventful and in half an hour he was standing in front of Yale.

"So this is Cody's dream," Zack whispered to nobody.

And he was making sure it was a dream that Cody was about to achieve. The counter girl shot him a look and appeared surprised as he entered the office.

"Have you done something with your hair? And you look...different. I mean, your face," said the counter girl.

"That was my brother. Look, I really need your help. My brother wants very much to get into Yale. Is there some way I can speak with the dean or someone in charge?" Zack said. He knew he wasn't acting like his usual self. He dressed formal and acted seriously, and there was nothing flirty in the conversation he had with the counter girl. It was as formal and polite as it could be. His old self back on the ship would hit on every single girl. But he was willing and eager to change, for his brother. He kept reminding himself that this wasn't a game. It was serious business. He needed to get Cody into Yale, and the last thing he needed was immaturity.

"I can put you through to the head of the Arts faculty. That's the faculty your brother applied for, right? Please wait for a sec," the girl responded, and she was gone after finishing the sentence.

Zack wanted to say "no, I don't what my brother applied for" but he didn't. He didn't know where his brother was at, and he didn't know his brother applied for. It was that moment he realized something. He understood why Cody said he didn't care. Because he really didn't. He could've asked his brother and he would've answered. But it didn't matter, because from this moment on he would start caring. He would be a good brother, and if he was not good enough, he would learn.

After a few minutes, the girl signaled for him to follow her. He did, and he was led into a room close to the end of the hallway, where a mid-aged man was sitting. He had little beard and his hair was cut short, and Zack honestly thought he looked kind. He could only hoped that he would reconsider Cody's application, or if there was a mistake made, correct the error instantly.

"I understand you've come for your brother," the man said.

Zack nodded.

"I know how you feel but what I'm about to say will make you feel worse. But I think you deserve and need to know. Cody has one of the best applications I've ever seen, and I don't mean only this year. I'm sure he will make a promising student, but I'm sorry Yale can't have him," the man said looking right in the eyes of Zack. Zack felt a chill run up his spine. Somehow he expected this. It seemed now his nightmare was coming true. The man continued, "It was his internship that was terminated. The head of that project has quite a reputation here in the university, and he rejected Cody the moment he knew of the incident that happened there. It was deliberate damage of property. I'm sorry, but no matter how much I would love to admit your brother, there is nothing I can do."

Zack's worst nightmare had come true. Somehow he had always had an intuition that incident would affect Cody's Yale application. He just hoped it wouldn't become reality.

"But it was my fault. Please, please. Is there something you can do?" Zack said and tears were dropping. Zachary Martin was crying. He couldn't remember the last time he cried, but now he just felt like crying at this very moment. He had lost control over his body. It was official now. He had ruined Cody's life. He was the culprit that destroyed the chances of Cody getting into Yale.

"I'm sorry. I understand your situation, but it's the only thing I can say. I'm sorry. I hope your brother understands."

Zack had to close his eyes. He couldn't take this anymore. Cody might understand, but that was before he knew what happened in his internship was what stopped him from being admitted into Yale. When he knew, or perhaps he already knew, it would be official. Their bond between them would be over and it would be a broken relationship that nothing could repair.

Zack was lost in his thoughts and tears among his fears of Cody knowing this. He still did his best to thank the man for telling him the truth but it was a terrible truth that changed him. It was a truth that would change him and Cody forever, and there was nothing he could do.

Zack was out of hope. This was it. The moment that he was always afraid of had come. Cody and him would be brothers, but they wouldn't speak to each other and they would lead lives without each other. He destroyed his brother's life, and in the process he destroyed his own life too. He would never again have a brother that cared about him because of a horrible mistake.

But he still had to try. He couldn't give up right now. He turned and faced the man again. He wasn't sitting anymore.

"Is there anything I can do that may lead to a different decision, even in the slightest odds? Please. I'm begging you," Zack said desperately.

"I'm afraid there isn't any. I wish I could do something. I don't want to lose such an outstanding student myself, but the decision has been made and I don't it is one that can be revoked," the man said with a certain degree of sadness, though it was nowhere near what Zack was feeling right now. He walked over to Zack and lightly patted his shoulder, and then he led him towards the door. He opened the door and outside the room was a familiar hallway that Zack just got out of. But stood in the hallway in front of Zack was another familiar thing. A familiar face.

It was Cody Martin.

They hadn't seen each other in a month but to Zack it was almost like a year. He missed him so badly. Cody looked the same, except he was crying too. Zack took a few steps forward and looked Cody right in the eyes. They knew what to do, because they were twins.

They hugged.

A whole minute. That was how long the hug lasted. It was Zack who let go and as soon as their eyes met again, Cody was the first one to speak.

"I always know you cared, Zack. I was just angry when I said those words. It doesn't matter if you prank me. Just knowing that you are there for me will be enough, and you are. I'm sorry for not calling you," Cody said.

"Codes. You know I don't care about anything. I'm happy if you're willing to forgive me," Zack answered, with his hand still on Cody's back.

Cody continued, "I've been thinking about us a lot, and I know one thing for sure. Losing you is totally worse than Yale not accepting me. Knowing that you care means a lot to me. I'm glad you came. I really am. It doesn't matter, all those pranks. I know you love me, big brother."

"I won't do that to you anymore. And I'm sorry about telling everybody about your rejection. I was just hoping that you could get more attention and care. I never think things through. I'm really, really sorry," Zack apologized.

"Your way of showing your love is surely odd, but I know that love is there. You'll always be my big brother, Zacky," Cody giggled. Zack smiled back.

"Hey, buddy. When you say no more pranks, do you mean no more pranks on other people, like Moseby?" Cody questioned.

"Hell no. I only mean you. Moseby will always be on our prank list, by the way." Zack answered, continuing his smile. It was the first smile in months that meant something. He was tired of faking smiles in the past few weeks.

They waved the counter girl goodbye and walked out of the office. Cody was taking one last look at Yale.

"It's beautiful, but I won't miss it. I'm sure if I'm hard working enough, I can be who I want to be no matter which university I go to," Cody said firmly.

"I'm..." Zack stuttered.

"Don't be. I'm glad you showed up. So...enough about me. What do you plan to do? Will you get a job or something? By the way, I am not planning to pay that bail money," Cody joked.

"All right, but why work when you can study?" Zack replied with a cocky smile.

"Zack! Congratulations! You got into the community college?" Cody exclaimed.

"No, BU" was Zack's short answer.

"What? Boston University? Really? Why didn't I know?" Cody said, taken by surprise.

Zack answered, "you never asked. But I also didn't know what you were applying for in Yale before that counter girl told me. From now on, I will..."

"No! No! You don't understand. I think I'm getting into BU too," Cody said with excitement.

"Really? The Cody Martin? BU? I thought you would be going to Princeton or something. Is it Princeton? Did I get the name right?" Zack responded with even more excitement.

"Yes, I figured I didn't want to be too far from home, and from my one and only brother. I figured you'd not leave Boston, but I just...I just didn't know you were admitted into BU as well. And you did get the name thing right, Zack," Cody said.

"Looks like destiny has just given us a few more years together. I won't make the same mistake again this time," Zack said with a thinking look.

"And what would that be?" Cody asked.

"Not being your roommate," Zack answered frankly.

"What makes you think I want to be your roommate?" Cody asked putting on a smile.

"You don't have a choice, Codes. I'm going to be a good brother, and you are not going to take that chance from me this time," Zack said, determined.

Cody nodded with a smile. He knew Zack was telling the truth this time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That was it. I hope you enjoyed it. Lunar new year celebrations are over and new semester's beginning, but I'll write when I have the time, though it will most likely be a one-shot. I just don't have the time for long stories right now. I hope that would change during the summer vacation after May.<strong>_

_**Again, please leave your comments! Anything. I hope I'll be posting another piece of work soon.**_


End file.
